Plague of Darkness
by Dear Aden
Summary: The President's daughter is missing, and Leon S. Kennedy is sent to Spain to try and find her. But when Ada arrives on the scene, things are going to get a lot more complicated. Leon POV and Ada POV. First try at a fic, please review! CHAPTER SIXTEEN UP!
1. Seperate Goals

Plague of Darkness

_**Ada**_

_Find the Plaga Sample Ada. If you don't Umbrella doesn't have a chance for re-establishment at all. The fate of the company rests in your hands. _

The words repeated themselves quietly through Ada's head as she slowly made her way through the old forest. She could see Leon close ahead, but she kept her distance. Her handgun, a .45 Punisher was un-holstered, and the safety was off. Leon didn't notice her yet, but once she got to Pueblo she would have to find the Chief Mendez' s house for some information on were the Plaga might be.

_Ada…I have some information that might interest you. Jack Krauser found out about a man named Osmund Saddler, a man running a religious cult in Spain. Krauser kidnapped the President's daughter, Ashley Graham to gain Saddler's trust. We found out that Saddler is harbouring some kind of parasite virus called Las Plagas. If we get a sample of the virus, Umbrella will be one step closer to its return._

Ada Wong, a young woman was now working for an evil man. She had no choice really, he had saved her life. Her heart yearned for Leon. She didn't want to do anything to hurt him. But, the mission came first as well as her loyalty to Wesker. Ada ran her fingers through her hair, and holstered her weapon. Leon was out of sight, but was probably entering Pueblo. She slowly moved out of the tall grass and began to cross the bridge.

"Ada…Ada do you copy?" screeched her radio. Ada quickly grabbed her radio, and held it up to her ear.

"I do Wesker."

"Are you on site?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go to Pueblo, and make your way to Chief Mendez's house. There should be some information on where we can find the sample. Contact me when you're there." Wesker cut the communication and Ada strapped the radio back to her belt. She slowly made her way over the bridge, trying not to look down at the raging waters below her. Ada crossed the bridge, and then began to run down the small hill. She passed a shack with a dead Ganado inside. Knife slashes covered its body. She huffed and then got to the gate. She slowly opened it.

_**Leon**_

"Who are these people?" Leon cursed as the villagers began to swarm the tiny shack. He could suddenly hear the sound of a chainsaw starting up in the background.

"Christ…chainsaw!" He ran to the side of the small room and then found a cabinet. He then pushed it in front of the door, and then backed away. That would stall them for a while. Suddenly the sound of breaking glass could be heard, and through a small crack he could see a ladder.

"Shit!" he swore. He looked around the small room desperately trying to find some alternative way to get out of the mess. Flies buzzed around the cooking pots that looked like they had been there for months. Barrels were there, but they only held Ptas. A small cooking stove was in the corner, but that was basically it. Leon turned towards a boarded up window, and saw the villagers banging on the boards.

"Son of a…" Leon found a bookshelf and then ran to the side and pushed it over the window. The villagers swore and then moved away as they began to plan another mode of attack. Leon pounded up the stairs, and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of a shotgun hanging on the wall. Leon holstered his handgun and picked up the shotgun. He checked if it was loading, and to his surprise it was. There was a filthy bed with some shotgun shells on it, as well as some Ptas. Leon grabbed the Ptas and grabbed the box of shotgun shells and emptied them into his pocket.

_Run…_

Yells of Spanish could be heard, and Leon suddenly remembered the ladder. He ran to the window and pushed it down. He could hear the villagers scream as they fell to the ground. Leon smirked as he absorbed his triumph, but then suddenly his mouth dropped as they got back up. He turned and heard the whirl of a chainsaw. He ran to the other window and saw a big man with a bag over his head climbing onto an adjoining rooftop, and running towards the window. Leon clicked off the safety of his shotgun, and aimed carefully for the neck. He squeezed off a round, and sent the man flying.

_Behind you!_

Leon spun around a kicked a villager straight in the neck. A satisfying 'crack' filled the room and the villager fell to the ground. Leon ran back to the ladder and pushed it back down. He couldn't hold them off any longer. He braced himself, and then jumped out the window, and landing on the hard ground with a roll.

_Survive! Make it out! You'll fail your mission Leon!_

_Find Ashley! Make it out!_

He saw a cabin ahead of him, and kicked down the door. There were no villagers inside. He slammed the door, and pushed a chest of drawers in front of it. The villagers were banging on the door. Leon turned and found another door. There was a silver lock on it. He pumped the shotgun, and aimed. He fired one round, and the padlock went flying off. He kicked open the door, and jumped back as a villager flew out in front of him.

"Shit!" he swore. He aimed for the head and fired. The head burst, leaving gore and brains all over the floor. Leon held back his vomit as he slammed the door behind him. He checked his belt for grenades, and found a frag. He slung the shotgun on his shoulder, and then got ready to aim. The chainsaw man had broken through. In the corner of his eye he saw a box of shotgun shells. He quickly emptied them into his pocket.

"Come on…" The yells of Spanish filled the front room, and suddenly the door opened. Leon pulled the pin and threw the grenade, and ducked for cover as it exploded. Bodies went flying, and blood splattered the walls. Leon coughed, and slowly got up. He could see the villager with the chainsaw, and it was still running. Leon backed away. One of the villager's feet were missing, and one side of his body was torn off from the blast. Leon sighed, and tried to step over the body.

"ARRGH!" yelled a voice. Leon rolled out of the way as the chainsaw whipped up, narrowly missing his groin. Leon pulled out the shotgun and squeezed off a round into the man's head. He let out a sigh, and then fell. Leon looked through the door and saw more of them coming, he braced himself, and watched as they dropped their axes.

_Dong…_

The villagers began to look towards a church in the distance on the hill. Leon hid behind the door, not missing a second of what he was seeing.

_Dong…_

They began to walk towards a small building with some kind of insignia, which looked like a dragonfly.

_Dong…_

They all entered the small building in single file, and shut the door behind them. Leon ran out towards them, and then stopped. He turned around, looking for more of the villagers, but there were none.

"Where's everyone going…? Bingo?"

_**A/N: **This is my first try at a RE Fic. Please review!_


	2. Mendez

Plague of Darkness

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing! As soon as I read the emails, I started this chapter. Please enjoy.**_

_**Ada**_

"Wesker…it's not here. I can't find any information on where the sample could be." Ada lifted her radio up to her ear and waited for her boss' reply. She was in Mendez's room sifting through some paper in his desk. This man was popular, and had received a lot of letters and notices from Saddler giving him instructions to carry out certain tasks. Placing the President's daughter in a safe location was already complete.

"Ada, my sources have just confirmed that it should be below the floorboards in the house, somewhere in a closed chest. It's included in the Chief's father's will. It seems like it's the last sample of the virus. Mendez apparently has super human strength. If he's inside that house you, be careful. I'm out." Wesker cut the line from his end. Ada stuck the radio back on her belt, and sighed. Where in the house could it be?

"...We have an American Agent here…" Ada slowly walked to the door of the bedroom, and edged into the hallway. It was clear. There was the distinct sound of glassware clinking and the sound of people eating. A smell of roast mutton, potatoes, and gravy filled the air, and Ada's mouth began to water. She hadn't had food in about twenty four hours. She would pick something from the remains.

She pressed her back against the wall and slowly moved towards the stairs. At the bottom she could see the enormous figure of a bald man with a huge beard sitting at the head of the table. A more high-pitched voice joined his. Ada couldn't understand very much of their Spanish.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of something looking at her. It was a picture of what she guessed was Mendez, staring back at her without smiling at all. Ada walked up to the picture, and checked the date it was painted. There was no date. She holstered her gun and grabbed both sides of the painting and lifted it off the wall. There was an old space full of dust and spiders. Ada blew into the space and held her hand over her mouth as the dust came back at her. She sneezed.

"Did you hear something?" came the high-pitched voice from downstairs. Mendez said nothing, but stood up, and slowly began to head towards the stairs. Ada reached in and moved her hand around to find some kind of box. She found one. She quickly grabbed it and ran back into Mendez's room. She lightly closed the door and locked it, and then ran into the closet beside the desk she had been sifting through, and locked herself inside.

Mendez kicked the door to his room open with one foot, and then stormed inside, looking for the intruder. Ada had forgotten to move the picture to its original place, as well as she had forgotten to put the papers back in the desk. Ada could hear the Chief's breathing, slow and deep. She could feel his anger almost. She pressed the box to her body as she waited.

"…I smell someone here Salazaar." A sound of small footsteps entered the room, as well as a high-pitched laugh that followed.

"Yes…so do I Bitoros. The intruder is somewhere in here…but it doesn't matter. The Los Ganados will manage to get it once it breaks free." Mendez threw up his hands in protest.

"It found the location of the sample." Salazaar froze for a second, and let out another high-pitched laugh.

"It is in my Castle…they will not be able to get it from my hands. It is safe Mendez…do not be alarmed. Saddler is impressed with our work, and we just need to keep up our progress. Now come, let us have a good meal to eat." Mendez huffed, and then left the room. Ada's heart skipped a beat as the door closed. She waited for the man's huge steps to go down the stairs, and then she quietly slipped out of the wardrobe and locked the door to the room. She sat on the bed, and blew the dust off the old box. She gently placed her hands on the sides and lifted up the cover.

It seemed that it was a will. The old crumpled paper seemed to have burn marks all over it, and was ripped in various places. It smelt like moth balls. Ada gently opened the paper, and read it.

_To my dearly beloved family members,_

_It is I, Bitoros Mendez II, have passed away by the time you have read this. I have led a good life, full of riches and laughter, dreams and hope, good and bad. Working for the Salazaar Family was a great experience for all of us, as well as developing Las Plagas. I have left enough money to last you for the rest of your lives. _

_To my son, Bitoros III, I leave to you the position and house of The Village Chief. When you come of age you will have to be injected with Las Plagas, as I was as well. Hopefully you will not have to suffer the side effects my son. One of the three last samples is in the Salazaar Caslte, on the hill. Report there for you duty son. _

The rest of the letter was blurred and spotted with ink marks, as well as blood. Ada placed the letter back inside the box, and placed it under the bed. Her next stop, was the castle. She opened a window above the desk and then reached out for one of the grooves from the roof. She then grabbed it and hefted herself onto the roof. She climbed out of site as Leon climbed the stairs.

_**Leon**_

_Who was that man? Luis Serra…Madrid? Never heard of him…_

Pistol aimed, safety off, Leon climbed the stairs to what looked like some kind of house, and slowly made his way to a sturdy door. There was a glass ball in the middle that had some kind of symbol turned to the side. Leon touched it, and it moved slightly. There was the same insignia beside the glass ball.

_I see…_

Leon rotated the glass ball and found that the insignia looked quite a lot like the dragonfly look alike on the side. He rotated it, and found that it was the same insignia. He stepped back, and the door opened in front of him. Leon aimed his pistol, and walked inside. It was clear, accept for an open window and some papers on the desk. Nothing moved. Leon edged to the door of the room, and heard a high pitched voice. He opened the door a crack.

"RRRRAAAGGGHHH!" Leon turned and saw a hand reach for his neck, squeezing his windpipe. He struggled for breath as the man lifted him up, expressionless. He looked into his eyes as Leon gasped for air, scratching at the man's hands. The man didn't move for a moment, then he threw him down. Leon grabbed at his throat, coughing and gasping for air.

"It appears that you have the same blood us as," rumbled the man, "But nevertheless, if you become unpleasant to our eyes, you will face severe consequences." The man looked up, and then just walked into the bedroom. Leon got up, still trying to regain the air that he had lost.

"What…? Same blood?"

_**Ada**_

Ada looked in the direction of the house as she began to run, when suddenly she heard a gunshot come from the room. Leon was in trouble. She ran to the side of the house and pulled out her grapple gun. She shot it up and it clipped onto the roof. She pulled the trigger and she rose to the window's level.

_**Leon**_

_It hurts…_

The man was crushing Leon with his shoe, grinding it into Leon's wet suit. Leon's teeth clenched as he tried to control his pain. Suddenly, two shots broke the glass from the window. The man turned around. Through half closed eyes, Leon could see a woman outside of the window wearing a red dress.

_Huh?_

_**Ada**_

Ada pulled the trigger as the chief ran towards her. She sprung up onto the roof and the chief jumped through the window. She quickly holstered her grapple gun, and then waited for Leon to leave the room. She could hear his breathing. He stood in there for a second, and then left the room. Suddenly, her radio began to beep.

"Ada here."

"This is Wesker. Did you find the location of the sample?"

"Yes. I'm heading there now."

"Alright. Ada…I found out about the American Agent. If he gets in your way, terminate him." Ada looked away, and saw Leon exiting the house from the front. She got down onto her knees.

"Yes sir."

**_A/N: _**Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Del Lago

Plague of Darkness

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter!

_**Ada**_

"Look Mr. Serra, do you know the location of the sample?" The man paced the small cabin as Ada spun her pistol around on her finger. She sighed as the man walked around the small table in the middle of the cabin.

"You infected?" asked Serra. Ada laughed, and shook her head.

"Of course not Mr. Serra. I need the location of the sample, my employer demands it. I can do it the hard way, or the easy way." Serra sighed, and held up his hands in mock defeat. He pulled a chair from under the table, and sat down.

"Saddler has the sample. You cannot get it. He's on an island not too far off from a castle on the hill. There is a boat there that you can take to the island. I can try to get the sample from Saddler. I think that he thinks I'm infected with Las Plagas still, so I can sneak it away from him."

"Good plan Mr. Serra," said Ada. She walked to the front door of the cabin.

"Oh, and Luis?" the man looked away from examining his fingers and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"This conversation never happened. Have you seen the American agent?" Serra laughed, and put his boots onto the table, and crossed his arms.

"Yes, Mr. Kennedy. What about him?"

"I…know him personally. But even so, this conversation never happened." Serra smiled, and then flung out his weapon. Ada looked at it closely, and found that it was a Red9, custom made. It's main barrel was silver with some special insiginias, and looked like it had the hammer of a .45. Ada took out her Punisher. They had the same hammer.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked Serra. He spun it around a put it in its holster, gunslinger style. He shook his head.

"I got it out of the island armoury before I came here. Why?" Ada smiled, and stepped away from the door.

"It's a .45 Red9 with amazing fire capabilities. Mind if I try?" Serra smirked, then stood up. He pulled a flask from the back of his belt, and spun the cap open. He took a long drink, and wiped his mouth. He went to the windowsill and placed the flash there.

_What?_

Serra opened his hand. There were two bullets. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three red bullets. Ada raised an eyebrow.

"Blanks," indicated Serra. He shook them around in his hand and then poured them into the Red9's chamber. He then walked through the door to the cabin, and about one meter away.

"The third bullet will be the one that hits." Serra pulled back the hammer, and fired. It narrowly missed the flask. He pulled back the hammer again, and shot. The bullet missed the flask. He squinted, and fired, and the flash went through the back window. Ada smiled, and Serra spun his weapon.

"Good eh?"

"I don't miss either." Ada took out her Punisher, and without turning her gaze she fired at three wine bottles behind her, still smiling at Serra. She blew the smoke out of her pistol, and patted Serra on the shoulder. He smiled, and sat back at the table.

"I've got to go. I'll see you Mr. Serra."

"You too. What was your name again?"

"…Ada…"

"Ok. I'll wait here for Leon. Do you know where he could be?"

"He's approaching the lake. Del Lago has been wakened, and Leon needs help. I'm heading to the lake." Serra nodded, and took out a smoke he had found in the cabin. He took out his Red9 and held the tip of the smoke to the barrel, and fired. The smoke was lit. He took a long drag, and then sighed happily. Ada smiled, and left.

_**Leon**_

_Mom always told me to stay away from lakes where you can't see the bottom…_

_Near the shore._

Leon approached the lake, not liking the look of it at all. It smelt of burnt coal around the whole lake, as well as a smell of moist socks. Leon saw the blood of where his comrade had been taken by whatever lived in the depths. He saw a shack beside the lake, and proceeded towards it, maybe trying to find the key to unlock the starter on the boat beside a creaky dock.

Leon entered the door less shack and looked around. Various propellers were on the walls, and there was a workbench and window overlooking the lake. Tools and the faint smell of oil filled the room. It looked like it hadn't been used in years. He walked over to the workbench and found a key that looked like it could unlock the start up cord.

Leon went back outside and walked onto the creaky deck. He holstered his pistol and climbed into the rickety boat. It swayed as Leon sat down on the middle plank. He turned towards the rusty motor and inserted the key into the chamber and turned. He heard a click which must have meant that the start up cord was unlocked. He pulled it, but it didn't start up.

_No gas. _

Leon sighed and looked across the lake. How could he get across the lake? If he swam…that thing would get him before he got away from shore. He heard the sound of metal banging against wood. Leon turned and saw a metal gas can banging against the dock as the current pushed it. Leon reached for it, and cut the rope on it, and took it into the boat. There wasn't enough left, but if he sped across he could make it.

Leon poured the remains of the container into the fuel tank on the boat. He threw the container onto the dock, and again tried to start the boat. It coughed a little, and then loudly it turned on, puffing lots of gas. Leon turned, and slowly edged away from the dock, and slowly gripped the throttle and began to go faster. Leon was almost halfway across the lake, when some unnatural ripples began to move the boat slightly.

_Oh shit._

Leon tried to move the boat, but the thing jumped out of the water so fast Leon almost fell out of the boat.

"_Mother of Christ!" _he swore. The thing went back into the water. Leon turned the throttle and then began to drive in the opposite direction when he was pulled into the opposite direction. He grasped the sides of the boat as it changed its direction. Spray hit his face so hard that it stung. Leon gasped for air as dirty water went down his throat.

Leon noticed that the large anchor that had been on the boat was missing. It must have been attached to the thing that was pulling him. No handgun our shotgun could destroy this thing. Leon looked around as the thing began to pull him around some islands. On the side of the boat were harpoons. Leon picked one up and stood up halfway, grabbing onto the side for the support. He aimed, and then threw a harpoon. It hit its target square, and the thing let out a roar of pain.

"Yes!" said Leon. He grabbed the throttle and tried to steer around one of the islands.

_Shit! _

The boat hit a stump or some kind of stick sticking out of the side of the island. The boat hit it with such speed that it went flying into the air, sending Leon into the deep. His heart and muscles strained as he regained control and began to swim upwards. He opened his eyes but the water was so dirty he couldn't see anything, and also it stung his airs. He let the air fill his lungs. He then began to forward paddle as fast as he could towards the boat. He climbed in and almost fell out again when the thing burst out of the water beside his boat. He got out a harpoon and threw it- it hit its target. It moaned and went underwater.

_It's tired._

Leon was pulled forward again. He took out a harpoon and fired it, but the thing went under the water and dodged the harpoon. Blood leaked from the big body. Suddenly, it disappeared.

"Shit…where is it?" Leon looked around and grabbed a harpoon, trying to keep his balance. There were three left. His aim would have to be quick. Suddenly, he heard a huge splash. He spun around and saw it coming behind him. It opened its mouth, and suddenly what seemed like hundreds of tentacles were beginning to snap at him as it came closer. Leon aimed and fired into its mouth.

That did the job. It moaned and dove underwater, it was now officially afraid of Leon. It had to back out. As it dove, Leon felt something around his ankle. It was the rope of the anchor.

_Son of a…_

It was tightening. It was squeezing Leon's leg so hard, it was so painful. He screamed in agony and clenched his teeth. The boat was beginning to arc downwards. He pulled out his knife and began to desperately slash at the rotting seams that kept the rope together.

"Arrgh!" he shouted at no one as he slashed at the rope. Suddenly, it gave way and the other half went down with the carcass of the thing that had attacked him. He breathed deeply and held his heart. After a few moments of collecting himself, he turned on the motor, and prayed that he could get to shore.

As he pulled up to the dock, the motor died. Leon laughed, not believing his luck. He jumped out of the boat, and began to proceed to a small cabin perhaps to take a rest, which was when he began to cough. He looked at his hand, and there was blood on it.

_What? Internal bleeding?_

Leon clutched at his chest as it began to burn. He felt like something was inside of him, clawing at his insides. He clenched his first, and slammed the cabin door open, and fell to his knees, and then fell unconscious.

_**Ada**_

Ada walked inside the cabin, and was watching Leon. She called Wesker.

"Yes?"

"The sample is doing its job. It's beginning."


	4. Under the Breach

Plague of Darkness

**_A/N: _**Thank you for the reviews. Resident Evil 4 is one of the greatest games I have ever played. Has everyone gotten all of the bottle caps yet? (If you have played RE4 you will know what I mean.) I have collected the first three rows! Also, sometimes in the story it will change to Luis' POV. Also, I will try to get the dialogues between characters that have been in the game as exact as possible. (Example Hunnigan and Leon)

_**Ada**_

She looked at Leon with sympathetic eyes as she walked into the dark cabin. Serra could find a drug that could stop Leon's convulsions. Ada walked over his unconscious figure and sat on the bed and crossed her leg. He didn't know of her presence yet. Wesker was urging her to get to the castle to collect the sample before Saddler knew that there was another intruder in the village.

Ada loved Leon, and there was no denying that, no second thoughts. She wanted to be with him, to fall into his arms, but showing weakness such as that would be the death of her. She just hadn't seen the light of the good. Ada had no idea why she was worker for Wesker, perhaps to pay him back for her survival.

_I should have died. He used the T-Virus to restore me, just as he did to Krauser…_

Ada sighed, and then walked over to a typewriter in the cabin. She sat down and began to type a letter to Leon.

_You've been having the dreams haven't you? I know you're infected. You'll be fine soon. Just hang in there. _Ada stopped typing and then folded it gently, and then placed it on the bed. She then kissed the letter, leaving two lip marks. She sighed, and then opened the door to the cabin. She turned back towards Leon, giving him one quick look, and then dashed out of the cabin.

Ada entered the small cottage, and shut the door behind her. All of the windows were closed, and she could hear the sound of breathing. She had been instructed to meet him here, but he was nowhere to be seen. She unholstered her Punisher, and then clicked off the safety. She pulled back the hammer, and edged into the cottage.

"Hello?" Suddenly, there was a pitter-patter on the roof of the cottage. Rain began to pour steadily onto the cottage was making quite a racket. Lightning boomed in the distance. Since it was so dark, Ada could see through what looked like the living room. She walked in, and as the lightning flashed she saw the outline of her contact.

"What's the password?" came his grunt.

"Broken Butterflies…" said Ada, holstering her weapon. A small laugh came from the man in the corner. Ada could see through the dark that he was smoking. The little dot of light moved from his mouth, and then went flying onto the ground. Suddenly there were flames on the wall. It was a fireplace. The man was now in sight.

"Krauser," said Ada curtly. The man laughed, and took off his red beret and smoothed his blond hair. Ada laughed.

"You learned that from Wesker?" The man spat on the floor, and then put the beret back on his head. He was wearing a long leather coat, and looked quite dry. Ada found two leather chairs in front of the fire place. She was cold. She walked in front of the warm area, and sighed as she sat down. She was very tired. Krauser smiled, and joined her in the armchair.

"So…why did we meet?" asked Ada. Krauser grunted, and leaned back in the chair.

"Wesker. He wants to know how you're doing with finding the location of the sample. I think Saddler is beginning to distrust me, so when I checked where the sample was last, it was gone. He suspects me working with you."

"The agent could get in our way," explained Ada.

"Yes…" Krauser looked outside at the pouring rain.

"Something on your mind?" asked Ada.

"…No. Wesker wanted me to find out what your status was…you haven't been answering your radio." Ada laughed, and took out her radio. She turned it back on. Krauser lifted an eyebrow.

"You've been following him." Ada laughed and shook her head.

"This meeting is over." She stood up and left the shack, blushing as she went along.

_**Leon**_

Leon woke up.

_Ah…my head…_

He looked around. He was on the floor of a cabin. It was dark out and rain was pouring Lightning was flashing every now and then, and torches were lit outside. He rubbed his eyes, and then got up. He had a weird dream…lines going up his arms and face…he didn't understand it.

He had been out for some time, so he decided to call Hunnigan. She would be worried. He turned on his radio, and as soon as he did, he got a transmission.

"Leon! What happened? The last time you contacted me was six hours ago." Leon laughed, and pressed the send button as he spoke.

"I got knocked out…it's now dark. I haven't found Ashley. I'm going to the church now."

"Good. Contact me once you've found her." Hunnigan signed off. Leon sighed, and then walked to the door. He looked a the bed. There was some handgun ammo on the bed, and a piece of paper. It was a letter. Leon quickly scanned it. There was the mark of what looked like a woman kissing the paper. He stuck it in his pocket.

_Who could this be from…_

Leon pulled out his handgun, and opened the door. The floor was moist and muddy. His feet sloshed through the pulls. He could faintly see the outline of the lake. He didn't want to go back there. He couldn't even see the other side of the lake where he was standing. He decided to follow the path of the torches. He walked through a gate, and then found himself in a trench.

_Who's that?_

He could hear footsteps approaching. He clicked his safety off, and aimed his gun. It was a villager. His eyes were fiery red, burning with a vengeance. Leon lowered his weapon.

"What the hell?" It began to shake violently, neck twisting around, when its head began to swell. Leon stepped back, aiming his gun, getting ready to shoot. Suddenly its head burst open, and some kind of thing was in it.

"_Holy shit!" _Leon jumped back and began to fire at the thing. Suddenly tentacles appeared, and one of them had a surprisingly sharp talon. Leon aimed, and fired at what looked like the main part of what was flailing at him. Leon stepped back, and fired again. It writhed in pain. Leon holstered his handgun and pulled out his shotgun, and aimed. He fired, and the thing went clear of the villager's body, and then burst. Suddenly another villager appeared. Leon aimed the shotgun, and then fired as the Ganado came in contact with him.

"Son of a bitch!" Leon cracked its neck with his foot, and then stepped back and holstered his shotgun. He pulled out his pistol, and walked up the path. As he got into some sort of clearing, he soon realized that he was at the top of a dam. He walked over to the edge and kicked a rock down. It took a while to fall into what sounded like water. Leon sighed, and walked over to the gate where the water came through. There was a section in the middle that looked as if it was about to break off. It was the only way that he could get across. Leon ran stepped backwards, and then sprinted. He jumped.

_**Ada**_

Ada aimed her pistol, and kicked open the cellar door and jumped inside. She fell into a roll and examined the area. There were nothing but barrels filled with wine, and some bread. She stood up, and closed the cellar doors behind her. Her radio began to buzz. She fell to one knee, and answered it.

"Ada here."

"This is Wesker. Are you tracking Saddler's movements?" Ada heard pacing upstairs.

"Yes."

"Good. Follow him." Wesker cut the transmission. Ada felt as if Wesker was beginning to distrust her. Krauser must have told Wesker that she was following Leon and not focusing on the mission at hand. Ada rolled her eyes, and then slowly paced to the trapdoor that had been on her PalmPilot's map. She checked if it was locked. She could hear voices above, talking in Spanish. Suddenly the sound of it unlocking could be heard. She dove into the shadows.

A man in a black robe jumped down.

"Go get the girl." It nodded, and then walked towards one of the barrels. Ada cursed. She had just walked by the President's daughter. The robed man huffed a little as he lifted up the barrel and walked back to the trapdoor. He threw it up and another robed man Ada could barely see caught it.

"Put it in the storage room, and let her walk around for a while. The agent is being held up at the dam, but he's found the insignia that unlocks the front door. We've set up our light puzzle that should stop him."

"Good."

"Our…other assets will stop him."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter…well I'll leave that to you to find out.


	5. Ashley

Plague of Darkness

_**A/N: **I want Leon to be a bit more Matrix like, so I've incorporated some of that into this chapter, as well as Ada. Also, Leon will be able to hold two weapons at once._

_**Leon**_

Leon climbed the stairs, and suddenly recognized where he was. He was near where the boulder had chased him down to the docks above a little lake. He looked to his left and saw a huge clearing which he recognized. Leon eyed the insignia that he was holding and quickly attached it to his belt and withdrew his pistol.

_The church isn't too far ahead…_

Leon stepped into the clearing and took a deep breath. His mission was almost accomplished. He just needed to get to the church, find Ashley, and then go to the extraction point. He began to make his way across the clearing when suddenly the huge wooden gate behind him slammed closed into the ground. Leon jumped and withdrew his pistol. Suddenly the entrance closed as well.

Spanish swearing could be heard. Leon turned and saw about eight villagers pulling on two sets of rope, heaving, as if they were trying to pull something out. Leon backed away pulling the safety off his handgun. An inhuman roar filled the area, and suddenly this big grey bulk came out of the cave. The villagers were pulling out some kind of troll.

It roared in rage and then stepped on one of the villagers. Leon winced. It then picked up a handful of villagers and threw them into the hard rock wall.

"_¡El gigante está fuera de control! ¡Funcionamiento_!"

_El Gigante huh? _From Leon's basic Spanish lessons, he knew that El Gigante meant "The Giant". It saw the villager who had shouted out and then picked up another one who was trying to escape, and threw him at the villager on the cliff face. The villagers died. El Gigante turned on him, and then roared in front of Leon. Leon aimed, and shot him in the eye. It roared in pain, and then shook its head stupidly. It picked up a rock and then threw it at Leon. He quickly rolled out of the way as it hit a cabin behind him.

_Close call._

Leon holstered his gun and took out his TMP which he had just purchased from a strange man who seemed to call him "Stranger" and open fired, making a lap around the whole clearing. Suddenly a howl could be heard. Leon looked up, and saw a wolf, with a red coat of blood on its knee.

"Hey, it's that dog!" he exclaimed. It was the dog he had saved before the nightmare had began. It had ran off into the bushes, and had probably followed him. It howled again and then jumped onto the Giant's back and bit into the flesh. It roared and threw the dog off. It suddenly grabbed its head, and roared. Leon covered his mouth as something popped out of its back.

_Weakspot!_

Leon unsheathed his knife and sprinted towards it. He jumped on its back and began to slash widely at the parasite on its back. It suddenly was sucked back in, and Leon was thrown off the Giant's back. He quickly collected his balance and took out his TMP. The wolf began to bark. The giant was distracted and began to go after it. Leon reloaded his TMP and open fired, holding it with one hand as he lapped around the clearing.

"Hey! Over here!" he yelled as one of the Giant's swipes narrowly missed the wolf. It moaned and turned. Leon quickly climbed onto the small shed. The El Gigante roared and covered its head as it began to charge towards Leon. Leon bent his knees, and jumped, shooting into the small opening where the parasite was. He fell into a roll, and stood up. He reloaded his TMP and clipped it to his belt, and then began to sprint towards El Gigante. The parasite was now writing. Leon climbed onto the Giant's back and began to slash. It roared and Leon jumped off again.

It roared again and then, clutching its head, fell to the ground. Leon sighed, and then sheathed his knife. Suddenly, the Giant jumped up grabbing Leon by the stomach. It clenched its teeth and then began to twist Leon. Leon clenched his teeth.

_Oh my god…so painful! _

The pain was almost unbearable as Leon writhed. He unsheathed his knife and stabbed it into the El Gigante's hand. It roared, and then fell to the ground, dead. Leon sighed again, and began to cough up blood. Leon was afraid of internal bleeding. He would have to contact Hunnigan once he got back to the church.

Clutching his side, and made his way to the entrance. The gate opened up, and he walked through.

_**Ada**_

Ada quickly closed the trap door as the main door to the room closed. Ada withdrew her TMP as she stood up.

"Hello intruder." Ada spun around and saw Osmund Saddler standing there with a smirk. She raised the TMP and took off the safety. Saddler laughed, and began to pace the area behind the podium. Ada looked behind her and saw that there was a second level to the church.

"Why are you here? Are you here for the same reason as the American Agent? My, my, President Graham must be getting agitated for his missing daughter."

"I'm not here for the same reason," Ada replied. She raised the TMP. Saddler smiled, and suddenly a claw lashed out from under his robe. Ada back flipped onto the second level and open fired at the claw. It screamed inhumanly, and then went back under Saddler's robe. He laughed out loud.

"You seem to be a bit hard to get rid off too, it seems. Anyhow, I must be off. Good bye." Saddler moved out of sight, through a camouflaged door behind the canvas behind the podium. Ada sighed, and then ducked as she heard gunshots outside. She looked through the stain glass and saw Leon sniping a dark object. She smiled and then walked behind some barrels in the corner, and waited.

_**Leon**_

Leon entered the church, covered in blood that didn't belong to him.

_What the hell were those things?_

Leon had been ambushed by some kind of mutated wolf that would have began to feast on his face if he hadn't been fast enough unloaded the rest of his TMP clip into the wolf's neck. It had rolled over dead, leaving its blood all over him.

Leon looked around the church and saw that it was peaceful. He saw pictures of a man he recognized. He had seen the same picture in the Village Chief's house, of the man in a purple robe. Leon guessed that he was the leader of the cult. Leon took out his handgun. This was where Ashley was being held, and he had to find her. He walked in, leaving a trail of blood. He saw a baptism pool at the head of the church. He dunked in his head and washed off the blood on his face, and then splashed it on his chest. He was free of the blood that the wolf had left on him. He walked to the side of the church and saw a ladder leading up. He climbed it quickly, and found himself on the second floor of the church. He could see some kind of console on the other side of the church…but there was a gap that looked about five or seven meters.

Leon saw a chandelier and had an idea. He would swing on it and then jumped off onto the other side. It seemed like a good idea enough, but would it be safe? Leon had to risk it. The fall wouldn't kill him. He backed up to the wall, and then jumped over the gap, quickly grabbing the chandelier. As it swung over to the other side, Leon let go and cleared the other half of the gap. He landed, and then stood up.

_**Ada**_

_Oh…close call Leon. Now the dial! _

_**Leon**_

Leon went to the console, and pressed a button. Suddenly, three lights illuminated three spheres of stained glass. Leon saw that there were three buttons. They were are colour coordinated, so if he pressed the red one the red circle of stained glass would move.

There was a fourth button. He pressed it, and then the light of the three stained glass combined. Leon suddenly remembered the insignia that the cult had. It looked like some deformed "Y". Above the three circles was one big one with the symbol. He had to combine the colours and get that symbol, and it would open something. He already knew that they would have a trap, it had said so in the letter.

Leon pressed the red button enough times so the arrow on the circle was facing down. He then pressed the green button so that the arrow was facing to the left. Then the blue button so that the arrow was facing to the right. He pressed the fourth button, and then the sound of gates rising echoed the room.

Leon saw a door which before he couldn't access. He opened it slowly, aiming his gun.

"Ashley?" he said.

"No! Don't come!" Suddenly a stick went flying at Leon. He lifted an arm to deflect the blow and then he lowered his weapon.

"Hey, take it easy!"

"No! Get away!" the girl sat down and hugged her legs to her chest, not looking at Leon.

"Calm down, everything's going to be fine. My name's Leon, I'm under the President's order to rescue you." Suddenly the girl looked up.

"What? My father?"

"That's right. I have to get you out of here. Come with me."


	6. Robed Men

Plague of Darkness

Ada 

"Ada, do you copy? This is Krauser. Ada, please respond." Ada quickly turned on her radio and then pressed it against his ear.

"Saddler is planning to move Ashley to the island facility, which means that he's going to be leaving as soon as he gets possession of her. You need to be ready to follow him. I don't know if you can hear me, but your signal is coming from the church. You need to get out of there, Saddler is approaching. Krauser out."

Ada hooked it back onto her belt and ducked behind the barrels as she saw Leon and Ashley leaving from the church cellar. They had to get out of there before Saddler returned from the church rectory, or they would be dead. Ada couldn't let Leon know that she was still alive, that would be complicating things a lot more then they already were. She had to concentrate on the mission.

"I'll take the girl." Ada moved out of her hiding spot and took out her Punisher, and edged towards the edge of the gap on her stomach. The battle was about to behin.

Leon 

"Who are you!" said Leon, holding his arm in front of Ashley defensively. The man in the purple laughed aloud, a dark evil laugh.

"If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine religious…community."

"What do you want?" growled Leon.

"To demonstrate our astounding power to the whole world of course. No longer will the United States think that they can police the world forever. So, we kidnapped the President's daughter to give her our power…and then send her back."

Ashley felt her neck.

"Leon, I think they shot something in my neck," she said worriedly.

"What did you do to her?" Leon whispered.

"We just planted her a little gift. Oh, there's going to be one hell

of a party when she returns home to her loving father. But before

that, I thought I might bargain with the President for some...donations.

Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and

running." He laughed.

"Faith and money will lead you nowhere Saddler."

"Oh, and I think I forgot to mention that we gave you the same gift." Leon looked down, thinking of when they could have done it. He remembered suddenly, after he had met Luis he had been knocked unconscious.

"When I was unconscious…" he whispered to himself.

"Oh, I truly hope you like our small, but special contributions.

When the eggs hatch, you'll become my puppets. Involuntarily, you'll do as I

say. I'll have total control over your mind. Don't you think this is

Revolutionary way to propagate one's faith?"

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!" spat Leon angrily, wanted to break this guy's neck even more. Suddenly the door opened behind them, and two robed men entered. Leon looked at them, and then looked at Saddler. He smirked.

"Come on!" Leon grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her as he dashed for the window. Ashley felt as the bolts almost singed her neck.

"Jump!" he yelled. They held their hands in front of their faces as the jumped out the window. Ashley landed on some sand bags and Leon landed on the cold hard concrete. It was still raining, and it was very cold. Leon wished he still had his jacket.

"You ok?" asked Leon as he got to his knees. Ashley leaned on one elbow as she looked into his eyes.

"Leon, what's going to happen to us?" she asked fearfully.

"Don't worry. We got into this mess, we can get out of it." Ashley managed a smile, and then Leon looked around. They seemed to be in some kind of storage shed without a roof. Leon held his handgun and then pushed through the door.

Ada 

"Mi señor, el agente americano está en ninguna parte ser visto." reported one of the robed men to Sadder who was soaked from the rain. He had stuck his head out of the window and Leon hadn't been found. Ada knew Spanish, she had to learn it for the mission. It was something about the American Agent not being found. She didn't know the exact translation.

"No se preocupe a defensor. Mendez conseguirá librado de él. Él tendrá que conseguir más allá de él conseguir al Castillo," replied Saddler in rapid Spanish. Ada understood. He said something about Mendez taking care of him.

"Oh shit…" she whispered. Mendez was the village chief. Leon would need some help. She listened in some more.

"Voy a comenzar a dirigir al castillo mismo para ver Salazar. Cerciórese de que el Ganados esté en el listo matar al Americano," said Saddler. Ada didn't understand this one. She only understood "ritual", "castle," and "Salazar". It was probably a name. The black robed Ganada bowed and then disappeared behind the alter. Saddler turned, and looked directly at Ada.

"Get out of here!" he yelled. The claw lashed out at her. She rolled out of the way as it wrecked the barrels.

"Blockhead." Ada turned and dived through the huge stained glass. Saddler roared in anger- it had been a stained glass design of him. Ada smirked as the rain began to pour on her dress, and then she began to sprint down the road. The real battle was about to begin.


	7. Extraction Negative

Plague of Darkness

A/N: I don't like how wimpy Ashley is, so I'm going to add something to her character this chapter.

The images of Pueblo during the day flashed before Leon's eyes as he crept into the

house that had the secret passage, and helped Ashley up the ladder. He listened for movement, but none could be heard over the rain pounding outside of the small house. He drew out his silver handgun, and then clicked off the safety.

"_Follow me," _he whispered. He opened the door to the kitchen slowly, and examined the area. There were no hostiles. He walked out into the open, and peered through the windows. There were lit torches, which meant that there were some of those things outside. Leon looked around to find a way through, but couldn't. They would have to blast their way through.

He took Ashley's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Ashley, there are some of those monsters out there. We are going to rush towards a farm that I passed through on my way here. Just past the farm is where the extraction point is. Then we can get out of here, do you understand?" Ashley nodded. Leon reached to his back holster and pulled out his spare weapon. It was a pocket six shot revolver.

"Do you know how to use this Ashley?" Ashley took the gun in her hands and held it carefully, not sure if it would go off in her hand. She shook her head.

"You pull back the hammer and that puts a bullet in the chamber. Then just pull the trigger. The recoil isn't very big on this gun so you should be able to handle it. If I'm overtaken, fire. Aim for the head. I've got six more bullets, here, take them." He handed Ashley a speed loader and she looked at it for a moment and stuck it in her pocket.

"Pull this thing over here," said Leon, pointing, "and then the chamber will open and you can reload the weapon. Be careful, don't hit me." Ashley nodded, and clicked the hammer back, and walked to the door. Leon smiled, and raised his gun. He kicked open the door, and jumped back when he heard a groan from one of those monsters. Ashley ran behind Leon. Leon shot two shots into its head.

"Come on, stay close." Leon edged out of the cabin, and then looked around. He turned on his laser point and then shot two shots into one of the men hiding behind one of the stables. Leon turned and saw three of them, one of them a woman. Leon held his gun with one hand, and the knife in the other. As they rushed him, he grabbed one man's neck and shoved it down to his leg, and fired two shots into the woman's neck. He then slit the throat of the man he was holding and threw the knife into the neck of the other.

"Whoa…" whispered Ashleigh.

_**Krauser**_

****"The island is informing us that an American Helicopter is coming this way. We need someone to disarm it and make sure it doesn't get to the village. Its flight path will bring it over the castle. Krauser, we want you to destroy it." Krauser stopped throwing his knife into the air and nodded.

"I need a rocket launcher." Saddler laughed, and then shook his head.

"The only…destructive fire power we have here are the cannons at the East Gate. But those haven't been fired in years. Since you are my assistant, I'm sure that using your knowledge you can figure out how to shoot a helicopter out of the sky." Krauser smiled.

"Where is the highest point on the castle, or perhaps the point where the helicopter would probably pass over?" asked Krauser. Saddler smiled, and crossed his arms.

"Probably in the North Gate, on the tower. Please go up there, I will contact you by radio if necessary. Go now, we are wasting time- if Ashley leaves then we won't be able to control the Plaga, or get our large sum of money. Go Krauser." Krauser smiled and then began to jog up the stairs onto the West Tower. Zealots around him groaned as they watched for activity from their posts.

Krauser reached one of the walls and began to jog towards the North Tower. He could hear the sound of a helicopter in the distance. Krauser pushed himself even farther as his arm began to pulse and swell. He smiled at the pain and then jump over a gap in the wall. The North tower was now in front of him. He jumped up to a ledge and then side stepped along the wall, and then climbed up on top of the tower.

The helicopter was now about 30 metres away. Krauser smiled, and then pulled out his TMP.

**_Helicopter Pilot_**

"Alpha-9 we have an unidentified target standing on top of a castle's northern tower, permission to engage. The subject is a man wearing a red beret and holding a TMP, permission to engage."

"Granted Alpha-12." The pilot smiled and armed the missiles.

**_Krauser_**

As the helicopter neared him, Krauser could feel that something was not right. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Missile systems moving into place to fire. Krauser smiled as the helicopter approached, and then jumped from the Tower, grabbing onto one of the landing bars. A shout of surprise came from the pilot above him, and Krauser smiled. He pulled out his TMP and open fired at the bottom of the helicopter. This one was armoured. Krauser began to clench his teeth together, when suddenly, blood spurted from his arm.

Krauser watched his arm in glee as it began to mutate before him, slowly and swelling in size. Blades stuck out from places where his hand used to be. The skin on his back was beginning to rip as the mutation spread to his body. He looked up, and then pulled his free arm, his mutated arm back, and plunged it through the hull of the chopper. Suddenly the cockpit exploded. Krauser smiled, and released himself from the landing bar and then free falled back down to the ground.

**_Helicopter Pilot_**

****"This is Alpha-12 we have to make an emergency landing! Helicopter is going down, repeat, going down! May day May-"

**_Leon_**

Holding Ashley's arm he ran over the bridge, but stopped as his radio began to beep. He pulled it and opened the communication screens. It was Hunnigan.

"Leon, how are you holding up?"

"Not bad, I've got Ashley with me and we're almost at the extraction point."

"Well…I'm afraid there's been a mix up. The chopper was shot down by something on the way here, so you'll have to hang in there for a bit longer. I've sent another chopper for you, so it should be there soon."

"Great…just my luck. Thanks Hunnigan." Leon turned off the radio and sighed.

"What?" asked Ashley.

"Our chopper has been shot down. They're sending another one, but-" The sound of moaning and Spanish suddenly filled the air. They both turned and saw villagers, holding torches and pitchforks slowly marching towards them. Leon turned in the other direction, but could find no other way.

"What are we going to do Leon!" exclaimed Ashley, trying to get behind Leon.

"I hate to say it, but we're sandwiched alright. Quick, into that cabin!" Ashley began to sprint towards the cabin across the bridge, Leon following. Leon caught up and opened the door, aiming his gun in. There were no villagers. Ashley quickly got in and walked to the table in the middle of the room. Leon slammed the door and then looked for something to barricade it with.

"Leon!" Leon turned and found Luis Sera standing in front of him, holding a stick. He threw it to Leon and he caught it, smiling. He quickly barricaded the door, and wiped his hands. Luis smiled and walked towards them.

"Small world eh? Well, I see the President's equipped his daughter with…ballistics too." Ashley made a 'hmmph' sound.

"How rude! And I don't believe there's any relevance with my figure and my standing. Who're you?"

"Ho ho, excuse me your highness…Perhaps the young lady might want to introduce herself before asking someone his name?" Ashley scuffed her feet angrily.

"Her name's Ashley Graham, the President's daughter." Leon caught Luis' eye.

"Is she…well, you know…" Leon shook his head.

"Don't worry…she's cool." Luis shrugged and then retreated to the back of the cabin.

"Eh…nevermind. There's supposed to be some kind of obvious symptom before you turn into one of them anyway." Ashley suddenly yelled out, pointing outside of the window.

"Look!" Leon and Luis ran to the window to find the army of villagers coming from all angles, marching, holding torches. Leon cursed under his breath.

"Ashley, upstairs!" he said urgently. He pulled out his gun and then ran to the door, bracing himself. Luis spun out his weapon, a Red 9, and then smiled.

"It's game time."


	8. To the Castle

Plague of Darkness

Ada 

"It's Krauser Wesker. He's beginning to not trust me. He knows that I've been in contact with the other agent." Ada paced in the small cabin, looking outside the window to watch for the Ganado.

"Ada, need I remind you that yet again, Krauser has yet to prove himself to me. You have already, and you know I trust you more then Jack. You're the one that is keeping him in line. If he screws up, then the whole mission is compromised. You need to keep him alive…for now. Once we're sure we have the sample in our grasp, then we will be home free. From there I allow you to do whatever you wish with him."

"Alright Wesker. I'll be in touch." Ada turned off the radio and strapped it to her belt beneath her dress. Suddenly the door opened and a man came in. It was Krauser.

"How are things holding up at the castle?" asked Ada, facing Krauser.

"Good, I got rid of the agent's extraction chopper. They'll be sending another one soon though…Saddler is preparing to go to the island, I'll be joining him in a few hours to go with him. Salazaar has the castle under complete control, and is waiting for the American agent and Ashley to arrive."

"How long do you think?" asked Ada, crossing her arms.

"I'm assuming about another hour. Last time they were spotted was at the bridge that is in front of the two path junction. They're being held up currently by a large mass of Ganado." Ada's heart tugged for Leon. She had to help him.

"Krauser, I'll head towards the castle to meet Leon there. You-"

"Wait…did you call him Leon?" sniggered Krauser. He began to smirk at Ada. She felt her cheeks burn, but she showed no weakness.

"He has a name doesn't he?" she spat angrily as she began to leave the cabin.

"You feel something for this man, don't you Ada?" Krauser rounded on her. Ada shook her head, and smiled over her shoulder.

"You are really a bastard Jack. I'm off to the castle. I'll be in contact." Krauser smiled and waved, and then set out through the back door of the cabin. Once he was out of sight, Ada began to sprint towards the cabin.

**_Leon_**

Luis ducked as Leon fired a shot into the villager's head, the brains splattering all over the dining table. Luis rolled beside Leon and fired a shot into the legs of a villager, knocking it down. Luis then threw it out the window, while kicking down a ladder.

"Shit…does this every end?" he swore, reloading his gun. Leon smirked and reloaded his shotgun as a whole new batch of the villagers came through the windows and up the stairs.

"Leon! Are you alright!" yelled Ashley from the cabinet. Leon fired one shot from his shotgun, and sent a villager toppling down the stairs, hitting a whole line of them marching up the stairs. All of them piled at the bottom, stunned for a moment. Leon did a spin kick and broke the neck of one of the villagers behind him instantly. He then dropped the body and ran to the window to push the ladder down.

"Leon, here!" Luis threw him a pack of handgun bullets. Leon caught it and knifed a villager in the neck. He tore the knife out and sent it toppling out of the window. Leon braced himself for another horde, but it never came. He looked outside and saw the mass of torches leaving. Leon began to pant, taking a breather. Ashley came out of her hiding spot, holding the six shot close. Leon sighed, and gave the thumbs-up to Luis who returned it.

"Good job Luis." Leon stood up, and walked back to the window.

"Looks like they're backing off." Luis also stood up and walked over to Leon, smiling.

"So what do we do now?" Leon looked out the window again and saw the bridge that he had crossed from had broken.

"The bridge I crossed to get here is out, so I guess we have no choice but to keep moving." Luis smiled, and then began to walk downstairs. Leon helped Ashley up from sitting down, and they both followed Luis. They got to the front door, when Luis suddenly stopped.

"I forgot something…you guys go on ahead." He exited the cabin, and Leon ran out after him.

"Luis!" He was nowhere to be seen. Leon walked back into the cabin, and placed a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"There's some stuff upstairs I need to grab. You wait here." Ashely smiled and tightened her grip around the six shot even more as Leon went up the stairs. She was bored so she decided to follow him up quietly.

She got to the top flight of the stairs and watched Leon step over the body of a villager. Ashley watched as he picked up some handgun bullets Luis had left there as well as some shotgun shells. Suddenly, a villager began to move. Ashley gasped. Leon turned and saw it.

"Ashley!" Leon went for his weapon and grabbed it but the villager knocked it out of his hands. Ashley screamed and tightened her grip around the six-shot.

"Ashley! Kill it!" protested Leon as it began to swear in Spanish and grab Leon's throat. Ashley closed her eyes and pulled the hammer back. She opened her eyes and fired a shot into the villager's leg. It screamed and then dropped Leon. Ashley pulled the hammer back again and fired, this time at the head. The villager's head exploded. Ashley couldn't hold it in any longer. She threw up all over the stairs. Leon grabbed his weapon and holstered it. He quickly walked over to Ashley and helped her stand.

"Come on, let's go."


	9. Tactics and Plans

Plague of Darkness

A/N: Thank you for the reviews to all who have! Enjoy this new chapter.

_**Krauser**_

"Sir, I have some news." Saddler stopped speaking Spanish to the small little man, and turned around to face Krauser. Krauser's expression stayed blank and emotionless.

"The American Agent was still alive after you called off the attack." Saddler stopped smiling immediately. The little man, Salazaar, slowly moved away. Saddler began to step down to Krauser's level.

"How can that be possible?" he said quietly.

"Sir, I don't know, but I know who he is. His name is Leon Scott Kennedy, and he was involved with the incident in Raccoon City six years ago. He survived, and is working for the President." Saddler waved his hand impatiently and moved to the side of the church.

"Do we have a plan B?" asked Saddler, directing it at Salazaar. Salazaar took the hint and then cleared his throat.

"We have an El Gigante and a horde of Ganados waiting for Mr. Kennedy…all he has to do is choose one of the gates, and one of them is sure to kill him. We also have the Bella Sisters waiting for him." Saddler grinned, and faced his comrade.

"Good work. That should kill him, if not it should hold him back long enough to gather our forces. Judging by our reports it seems he is heading to the Castle. If he gets close, send Mendez- ask him to wait at the warehouse for me." Salazaar nodded, and then scuttled out of the Church. One of his robed servants awaited him, and opened the door. Krauser turned his attention back to Saddler.

"Well, we must head to the Castle ourselves. We will go back to Del Lago's lake and take a motorboat around to the riverside cliff at the bottom of the castle. You will escort me and I will then go to the island. We must make haste." Krauser nodded and began to walk towards the front doors of the church. Saddler was behind him. Krauser smiled and opened the door.

_**Leon**_

"Ashley! Duck!" The giant swung his arm over. Leon grabbed Ashley and shoved her down as the arm barely pissed her head. It roared and then began to stomp towards them. Leon pulled out his shotgun and aimed for the eyes. He fired, and the giant roared in pain, clutching its face as the shotgun bullets burned him. Ashley jumped out of the way as Leon pulled out his knife and began to sprint up to it. He jumped onto his back and then began to slash wildly at the parasite writhing in its back.

"Ashley! Get out of the way!" Ashley nodded and ran under the giants legs as it began to regain control. Leon jumped off its back and began to sprint after Ashley to the chained door. It shook its head and looked for its attackers. Leon sheathed his knife and then pulled out his pistol. He shot each chain and then kicked down the door quickly. Ashley ran behind him and through the door.

"Quickly! Run to the other wall!" Leon and Ashley sprinted when suddenly there was a huge crash behind them. The giant troll had knocked over the wall completely. Leon swore and sprinted even faster. His heart was beginning to hurt. He ran to the door and sprayed it again with a bucket of TMP rounds, the chains breaking. Ashley pushed down the door and ran through. They came to a set of double doors. Leon ran to them and tried the door, but it was locked.

"Shit!" he swore angrily. He looked around and then began to sprint forward. The troll was now beginning to pick up houses and throw them.

"Ashley! In the dumpster!" he yelled. She nodded and ducked into the dumpster. The troll was picking up another house when suddenly Leon caught a flashing object in the dirt. It was the key to the gate.

"Hey you stupid idiot!" he yelled. The troll turned to him angrily and chucked the house in his direction. Leon swore and jumped out of the way. The contents of the house exploded on the wall beside him. He saw the key and began to sprint towards it. The giant was now walking towards him. Leon slung out his TMP and slid under his legs, firing at the thighs. The giant fell to the ground, clutching its bloody legs. Leon grabbed the key and turned. The thing in its back was thrashing. Leon aimed the TMP and unloaded a full clip in it. The bullet slapped the thrashing thing. Suddenly the giant jumped up and grabbed its head, roared, and fell to the ground. Leon fell to his knees as his heart began to wrench in pain. Ashley ran to his side.

"Leon! Are you alright?" Leon sighed, grunting, hand to his chest.

"I'm fine…I'll live. C'mon, let's go."

_**Ada**_

Ada entered the cabin, and found blood and corpses all over the floor and on the stairs. She stepped over a headless Ganado corpse and walked to the fire place. Leon had been here, but she didn't know where he was heading. She needed to find him, and fast. Ada turned around, and found Luis inside the cabin.

"Luis!" she said, grinning. He smiled, and then put his hands on his hips, shrugging at the corpses on the floor.

"Ada, how is it going?" Ada shrugged, and then pulled out her Punisher. She jammed a new clip into the chamber, and stuck it back in the holster.

"Not bad. Where is Leon?" Luis shrugged, and sat in one of the chairs and put his feet on the desk.

"We fought these Ganados here. I think he went to a castle somewhere near here, I had to pick up some stuff before I headed after them. I'm just trying to catch up. He should be passing the crossroads now, those have been abandoned for years…" Ada walked up to Luis and then put her hands on the table.

"Crossroads? Where?" Luis took out a smoke and lit it with his lighter. He took a drag and then exhaled the smoke.

"Behind this cabin, though there is a faster way to get through." Luis put his hands on his hips and his cigarette in his mouth and began to pace the room, sighing.

"My grandfather used to live in this area. He was a miner, and he built secret passages all around the place. I use those to get around."

"Do you have what I need?" pressed Ada.

"No, Saddler is carrying it with him. I can get close, but I need more time. He's going to the castle, or probably is there right now. I can get it from him then, just as long as he doesn't find out my real intentions. All of the Ganado are his spies, they tell him everything." Ada sighed, and began to pace.

"Wesker needs the sample soon, probably by tomorrow. A helicopter will be picking me up."

"Ada, I can get it. Don't worry," said Luis. He stood up and pulled out his Red 9 and then patted the chamber, smiling.

"I can get through, don't worry. You'll get what you need." Ada smiled, and then left the room.

_I'd better._

A/N: End of another chapter, end of a long needed update. Thank you for all the reviews, I'll be writing the next one soon.


	10. Into the Chasm

Plague of Darkness

"We made it out Leon!" said Ashley, breathing from their run to from the Giant Troll. Leon found a stick on the ground beside the door and quickly barred the door shut preventing that troll from passing through. He put his hands on his knees and leveled his breathing. After a moment, he stood up and surveyed the area. The towers of the castle could be seen in the distance. There was a big tool shed down the hill, and then some kind of gondola system going into the canyon.

"Let's go to the castle, maybe we can lie low there for a while." Ashley nodded, and then Leon proceeded down to the hill, Ashley close at his heels when he came to the shed. He pulled out his handgun and opened the door, peering inside cautiously. There was no one inside, only a few lockers.

"Leon, here." Leon looked and Ashley tossed him some handgun rounds. Leon thanked Ashley and stuck them in his belt. In return he gave Ashley two speed loaders for her six shot. She reloaded her six shot and stuck the two loaders in her skirt pockets.

"We should head to the castle now Leon." Leon nodded and then left the shed, Ashley close behind. He made his way up the hill, watching for any villagers that could come close to him and Ashley. He looked into the canyon and saw lights, as well as some movement. Villagers were probably down there hanging about. Leon and Ashley reached the middle of the hill, and came to the front to the gate. Leon tried to open the gate, but couldn't. It was some kind of retinal scanner, suddenly he remembered a file he had found lying around near the cabin he and Luis had fought off the villagers in.

"_The door can only be opened with my eye…" _muttered Leon. Ashley came out of her little daze and looked at Leon.

"Huh? What did you say?" Leon turned and looked at Ashley.

"We have to find the village chief, he can open the gate for us." Ashley crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Last time I'm assuming your meeting with Mr. Big Boy didn't go to well, as you described him. I remember strangling mentioned and something about rapid Spanish." Leon grinned and then grabbed Ashley's wrist.

"Come on, we're going for a Gondola ride."

_**Ada**_

****Ada watched the Ganado follow the Chief in the Valley. She put on her sunglasses and began to take rapid shots to send to Wesker in her EYECAM. The Ganado entered a gate and disappeared into a small forest. Ada tried to scan the area but there was too much matter interference. She radioed Krauser on her radio.

"Krauser this is Ada, do you copy?"

"I copy Ada. What's your status?" Ada stood up and then began to walk near the edge of the valleytop.

"Mendez is taking a position in the small forest at the bottom of the canyon, near the Gondola station. There seems to be little Ganado activity, but there are a few gathering inside a Cliffside, there seems to be some kind of path."

"Yes…I want you to check it out. Make sure that there's nothing to worry about. Do you understand? I've updated Wesker on our current situation, I'm about to head to the island with Saddler to begin his "revolution". Do you think you could meet me at the castle one last time before I head out?"

"Yes, but who will take care of Mendez?" Krauser went silent on the other end for a moment.

"The American Agent will. Only Mendez will open the gate to the Castle, and the American Agent has read the file that says that, so he is looking for him. We'll let him handle it." Ada's heart tugged. She bit her tongue.

"I'll be in touch." She signed off and then sighed. She could help Leon, but she couldn't let him know that she was there, following him all this way. It would show weakness. She remembered Wesker telling her something in their hideout.

"_Ada, love is a sign of weakness. It makes you prone to your enemy, makes you faulter, hesitate, or even go soft. You must push your feeling aside and strike at your enemy with all your anger and might, put your feelings aside and forget feelings, and strike your enemy down, and then finish them…"_

She could never kill Leon, Krauser would do so. Ada jumped down and then began to sprint up the path. She arrived at the Gondola Station, and then suddenly heard a sniper shot from the Gondola. Ada jumped down and pulled out her Punisher. It was Leon, and he was firing at Ganados on the Gondola system. Ada rolled out of site, watching Leon from behind a bush. She would wait here.

**_Mendez_**

****I sniffed the air, and then I smelt the agent, he was coming closer.

"Go, leave, let me take care of him," I ordered my Ganandos. They nodded and then scuttled out of the warehouse. I smiled and cracked my knuckles.

"Get ready for your final breath, agent."


	11. Fight with the Prey Mantis

Plague of Darkness

A/N: My last chapter was rather short, so let's make this one a little bit longer shall we?

Leon released the chamber for his sniper and then stuck in eight rounds of his sniper ammo. He cocked the rifle and then slung it over his shoulder as the gondola came to the Canyon Station. He and Ashley stepped onto the solid ground, and looked around. Leon suddenly heard gunshots.

_**Ada**_

"Bastard!" Ada jumped out of the way as a Ganado threw an axe at her. She rolled as she hit the ground and fired two shots into his legs. The Ganado wobbled and fell onto the alter in the cave area. He was moaning in Spanish and clutching it his legs, shaking uncontrollably. Ada turned and saw another one wearing a straw hat. He shot it point blank in the head. The bullet exited and slammed into the wall. Guts and blood sprayed on the wall, and the Ganado fell to the ground.

"That's that." She heard the moaning and turned, and saw the Ganado. She walked over to him and pulled out her Punisher. She let the targeting laser find its way to the middle of the head, and she pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed all over the alter.

_**Leon**_

"That was a gunshot!" yelled Ashley, pointing to a cave complex. Leon looked where she was, and he swore he saw a flash of red up there. There was definantly someone up there.

_I remember the sound of a shot like that earlier…at the Chief's house…_

_It's the same person._

_The woman in the window?_

"Ashley, let's just keep moving. We need to find somewhere to lie low, and that castle seems to be a good place for now." Ashley nodded, and began to go to the Gondola Station. She looked inside and found that there was broken glass all over the place. She picked some small shards with her fingers and smiled at Leon.

"This looks freshly broken…someone broke in." Leon looked at Ashley and then walked over to the door on the other side. He opened it. There were some villager bodies all on top of each other, all with a single round red hole dead center on their head. Leon regarded them darkly, it was definantly the work of a professional. Someone else was here. He turned around and left the station.

"Leon, I found some bullets, what do you make of them?" asked Ashley, catching up to him. He turned and held the pack that Ashley handed him. They were six shot bullets. He smiled and handed them to her.

"They're for your gun. C'mon, let's go. We need to find the Village chief, he has the key to that scanner." Ashley nodded and stuck the pack of bullets in her belt. Leon went down another pair of steps, and then he found himself looking into a canyon. The blue flame of the creepy merchant could be seen in the darkness. Leon stepped forward, looking above him for boulders. They came to a steel gate. Beyond it was a dense forest. Leon grabbed his pistol and slowly opened the gate.

"Stay behind me Ashley." Ashley nodded and was close behind Leon. They went into the dark forest, and shut the gate behind them.

_**Krauser**_

"Ah…they are about to approach Mendez. He wanted to do this alone, so I let him. Krauser, I must finish my preparations in the castle, and I need to get a hold of the Plaga Sample that has been misplaced. It is somewhere in the castle, I have every available man searching for it. I want you to head to the island and brief my Marines on the situation…if you can. Also prepare "It". Krauser stopped looking onto the Lake, and faced Saddler.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Also…try and get a hold of Ashley if possible…she's been a real pain in the rear. And…kill Mr. Kennedy." Krauser nodded. Saddler nodded, and exited the balcony. Krauser turned and waited for his footsteps to cease. He smiled and then pulled out his radio.

"Ada, this is Krauser. Respond."

"Ada here."

"Ok, Mendez is in the warehouse beyond the small valley. Do you have visual assurance that the Agent passed through there? If he did, it will make my job a lot easier then it already is." Krauser could sense hesitation at the other end of the line.

"…Yes, he has already passed through. He should be arriving soon." Krauser laughed, and then turned around and faced the moon.

"Mendez will take care of him. Start heading to the castle." Krauser cut the transmission.

_**Leon**_

"Ashley…wait outside…go hide." Ashley nodded and ran to the side of the warehouse. Leon opened the door, and aimed his pistol inside. There was no one. Inside the warehouse there were barrels and boxes stacked on top of each other. There were also a top level with a ladder that would allow someone to go up there. There were also two windows, on the east and west sides of the warehouse. Leon didn't like the feeling of the place. There was also an explosive barrel at the side. He could use it possibly. He suddenly felt someone breathing on his neck. He shot around but his attacker grabbed him by the throat and began to lift him up. Leon recognized it as the village chief. The chief held his arm out, but Leon kept hold of the gun. The chief grunted and threw Leon into a beam in the room. Leon smashed the beam hard and felt the wind get kicked out of him.

_My god-_

Leon coughed, clutching his throat, gasping for air. The Chief walked towards him, and bared his yellow rotting teeth. He reached back and shot at Leon's throat again to finally kill him. Leon rolled out of the way and kicked the flammable barrel down. Gas began to leak out of it, and it pooled around Mendez's feet. Mendez looked at it curiously.

"_Hasta Leugo." _Leon shot at the pool of gas and it went up in flames. Leon stood up, and smiled, when suddenly heard the sound of a sword coming out of its sheath. He looked at the burning flames, and almost threw up.

The man's huge coat was gone, revaling a long centipede-like spine coming from a pair of legs. The chief's head was on top of the long spine, along with his upper body.. He had prey mantis-like hands coming from his back. He lunged at Leon, making an inhuman growl. Leon jumped out of the way and fired a volley of pistol rounds at the monster. It roared as the bullets pierced the flesh. Leon holstered his pistol and pulled out his TMP. He looked to his side and climbed the ladder up to the second level. The fire that he had made now completely consumed the warehouse. The flames licked up the walls and the barrels, luckily none of them were flammable. Leon turned on his laser sight and aimed at the monster's head which was it his level. He held the TMP with his left hand and began to sprint along the walk, firing bullets. It screamed in pain and the head fell to the lower level. Leon ran to the middle of the walk and quickly reloaded his TMP. He then jumped, firing into the things head, and grabbed onto the beam the Chief had thrown him into. He landed, and then faced the monster. It was trying to keep its balance, when suddenly he heard a huge crack.

The top of the chief's body broke off from the spine, and the bottom half of the body fell to the ground, dead, except for the legs which began to wander aimlessly. The chief began to hang from the beams with the arms that had emerged from his back. Leon put away his TMP and pulled out his shotgun.

"Eat this bastard!" He pumped the shotgun and blasted a shot into the chief's face. It squealed in pain and fell down. Leon put his hands on his legs and bent over, huffing and puffing. Suddenly the monster jumped into the top of the warehouse, and disappeared in the smoke. Leon aimed up but couldn't find it anywhere. Suddenly a body smashed into him and sent him flying into the door. He felt a crack-

_My spine-_

And he slid down the door, wincing in pain. The monster cackled, and Leon's adrenaline began to pump through his veins. He jumped up and fired a shotgun round into the monster's torso. It swung on the beam it was hanging on, and seemed disoriented. He ran up to it and did a spin kick, sending it into the boxes. It squealed again. Leon ran up to it and began to fire rounds into its torso. As he fired his last round, he threw down his shotgun and twisted the monster's neck with his legs. It twitched, and then died. Leon's heart took five minutes to become normal again. The heat was beginning to get to him. He reached up, very dazed, and pulled out the monster's red glass eye without even realizing it. He stood up, with his hand on his shotgun, and suddenly blacked out.

_Ashley, don't tell him that we talked, alright?_

_Ok…_

A/N: I have updated yet again, I hope you enjoyed!


	12. How to Destroy Vehicles

Plague of Darkness

A/N: I'm so sorry, but I've been away at a job for weeks and also, currently I'm updating on my vacation right now. I thank you all for reading my story, and I hope that you continue to do so, for I may be considering a sequel. Thank you for those who have saw this all the way through!

Aden

Leon coughed and waved his hands in front of his face, trying to wave the smoke away from his mouth and nose so he did not inhale it. He held out one hand to see where he was going for the smoke was irritating his eyes. Leon found a gust of air and followed it, where suddenly the relief of fresh air filled his lungs. He climbed through a hole in the wall of the warehouse and opened his eyes.

Leon was so happy he had killed Mendez, that he appreciated the beauty of the night sky above him more then ever before. The nightmare was getting worse, Leon hoped that he would be able to make it out soon, and get Ashley to safety. He knew that if they were split up Ashley would have no problem protecting herself for a while…as long as the bullets she carried lasted. Leon heard a scream of delight from around the corner, then suddenly Ashley darted in front of him and hugged him. Leon gently released her and looked deep into her eyes. They were watering, as if she had been crying only moments ago. Leon could see something in her eyes. Was it love, longing for him? Longing for him to embrace her and hug her with all his might. Leon turned away, his cheeks actually reddening at the thought.

"Are you ok Leon?" she asked, staring it him.

Leon silently thanked it was night time for she would not be able to see him blushing. He simply nodded and holstered his nine millimeter. He nodded towards the gate at the top of the hill, and motioned Ashley to follow him.

"Wait…Leon, what happened in there? I just heard a bang from the door…"

Leon stopped his march up the hill and turned to Ashley. His eyes read hers that she seemed concerned. Leon just smiled.

"It was nothing…really."

Ashley bit her lip as he turned his back, he did not want to share the details of the fight with her. Whenever he thought about it he felt a nauseous feeling erupt in his throat. He would force it back down every time, although seeing that would probably scare him for life. It was worse then the day at Raccoon City.

Leon made his way up the hill and eventually came to the get that was the entrance to the small forest that the warehouse resided in. He opened the gate and winced at the strong creaking sound as he held it open for Ashley to pass through in. She came through and he closed the door behind her. Suddenly he felt as if something was watching him. He slowly unholstered his Nine and looked around. There was something watching him…he just couldn't see it.

_**Ada**_

_He knows something's up…_ came the voice in her head as she watched Leon scan the skies. Ada crouched lower on the cliff as he scanned her position. He seemed satisfied. He put the gun he was holding in his holster and fell into step with Ashley who was making her way to the gondola station. Ada's lip curled. She was happy that another threat to Leon had been removed. Mendez would be a severe blow to Saddler's Army. She would have to break the news to Krauser and then he would begin to get suspicious. Every big asset to Saddler was being killed by Leon, and Ada always seemed to be at the scene of the crime. No doubt Krauser suspected she was working with Leon. She tried to shake off the feeling of betrayal. Wesker had hired him as grunt, he had explained, nothing more. Ada was the beef of the whole plan, and Wesker had even said to her that he had no doubt that Krauser would be killed. She had broken the news to Wesker that the rookie cop during the Raccoon City accident may interfere with his plan. Wesker took the news rather smoothly.

"Ada, he may be an asset to us," he explained. "We can use him to get rid of the defences that Saddler has put up for you and Krauser. Krauser is the key to the door. You have to get through it. I will have no regrets if you get rid of Krauser, but make sure you do it once you're in far enough. Also, try to let Mr. Kennedy live for as long as possible, if I remember correctly, you told me he packs quite a punch."

Ada watched the two climb onto the gondola and begin their trip back up to the top. Ada would have to get to the castle before Leon to warn Krauser.

_How about…I give Krauser a bit of a surprise? After all, Saddler will be watching on security cameras or something positioned in the castle. I could use Krauser's blueprints that he sent to my PDA to reroute the camera systems, _thought Ada. She wanted Leon to survive. Wesker did too, maybe to try and convince Leon to join his re-establishment of Umbrella. Even Ada loathed Umbrella, but she had made a life debt to Wesker for saving her life when Leon almost failed to do so. He had protected her from being killed, but Wesker had revived her. Ada shook her head in confusion and began her short journey to the castle.

_**Leon**_

"How do we get past this?" complained Ashley as they came up to another gate, this time with what looked like a golden lion's head embedded in the middle. The eyes of the lion flashed red. Leon looked at it closely, and found that it looked like some kind of retinal scanner. He remembered the Village Chief's eye. He pulled it out of his pocket and heard a groan of disgust from Ashley. He held it up to the lion's eyes and it scanned them slowly. Then, he heard the approving "click", and the gate swung open.

Ashley ducked behind Leon. Lightning flashed in the distance behind what looked like an old run down castle.

_Comic…_ Leon thought as he began to proceed towards the castle. As soon as he and Ashley had stepped through the gate it closed abruptly. Ashley screamed and Leon jumped. There was nothing unusual, except for that closing part… Leon shook his head and continued up the path, when suddenly he heard groans and little whispers of Spanish. He looked ahead and saw about eight villagers, some holding pitchforks and some holding knives or torches. There was a huge truck behind them, and Leon could faintly see a Ganado inside of it.

_Oh shit-_

The Villagers yelled and began to charge, as the truck behind them fired up. Leon pulled out his Nine and aimed carefully. The laser pointer ran over the angry villager's faces as they began to charge towards him. He tried to remember his lessons about cars when he was training for the President's Secret Service. He imagined the book opened up in front of his eyes.

_Secret Service Manual 2006 "How to destroy and Hijack vehicles"216_

_To Hijack a vehicle while on an assignment, open up the driver door on the left/right side of the vehicle with a lockpick you are provided with. If you are not provided with one, simply break the glass of the car. If the vehicle has no windows at all, or no means of getting inside without unlocking it, do not try to enter the vehicle, believe me, it will not work. _

_To start up the vehicle, insert your survival knife into the ignition. You will have to use force to get the knife inside the ignition. Once safely inside, turn the knife forwards and the vehicle should start up. I'm assuming you would know what to do. If you didn't know, I doubt you'd be reading this._

_Now, in order to destroy a vehicle with the means pf blowing it up, fire at the gas tank entrance on the left/right side of the car. If it does not ignite right away, then fire another round. Another way to blow up a vehicle is to fire at the grill, through the fan of the engine. This way of doing it is quite rare, unless being used on an older vehicle._

Leon looked for a gas tank on the side of the truck, but he could not find anything. The truck looked as if it had been built in the fifties…the grill trick that the manual had said may work. Leon aimed his Nine at the grill and imagined he could see the fan behind the dark grill. He aimed, and fired. Nothing happened. Another villager was run over by the truck. Leon unclipped the TMP hanging from his waist and pulled the trigger of his pistol and his TMP at the same time. They fired for only about three seconds, and then truck blew up. It did not stop to lower its speed. Leon grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled her out of the way as the truck narrowly missed her. He landed with a thump in the shrubs.

"You ok?" he managed with a whisper. Ashley groaned, Leon took that as a yes. He stood up slowly, ignoring the pain in his ribs. He heard the moans and groans from the villagers behind him. He unslung his shotgun from his back, and turned slowly to face the villagers. Leon's lip curled, and he grinned. He pumped the shotgun.

_**Krauser**_

Krauser watched from the balcony of the castle at the American Agent taking on the Ganados on his own. He even saw Ashley, the president's daughter fire a couple of rounds from a shit pea shooter. Krauser laughed and pulled a bottle of beer from the floor of the balcony. He popped it open with his hand with great ease, and brought it to his lips and sipped.

"Krauser, perhaps this is the reason it is lost." Krauser turned and saw Lord Saddler staring at him, the wind rustling his robes. He looked very angry. Krauser turned and took another sip. Saddler indicated towards the bottle.

"Where did you get it?"

"Wine Cellar down below," burped Krauser. He wiped the beer from his lips and started at Saddler. He looked confused, but still angry.

"I don't keep-" Krauser quickly cut him off.

"My own supply." Saddler seemed as if he hadn't heard Krauser cut him off. Saddler walked up beside Krauser and sighed deeply.

"I've lost the sample. I need it to be found before I leave. This is only a minor setback…I'm sure you can find it for me. As well, the medication to stop the growth of the parasite is also missing…all of it. I don't know who could break into our vaults…but then again I do know someone…but he must be dead…anyway Krauser, that is what you must do for now." Krauser nodded and looked up at the sky. The moon was bright tonight.


	13. Visual

Plague of Darkness

By Dear Aden

_**Leon**_

Leon ducked as a axe went twirling past his head. He jumped back up and then pumped the shotgun, sending a flying amount of shells into the villager's stomach. The villager went flying and into the remaining two, now lying on the ground. Leon slung his shotgun on his back and then unhooked a grenade from his belt. He pulled the pin and then threw it onto the pile of villagers. He grabbed Ashleigh and began to run up the hill.

Leon ducked as a lone body part when flying over his head. He covered Ashley eyes as the ground leveled out. He turned back, but there were no more for the time being. He looked in front of him, and then put his hands on his hips.

In front of him was a massive castle. The torches were lit, and the bridge was down. He could hide out there until Hunnigan sent help to him. The sound of a gate closing rang in the dry air. He turned, and saw a horde of villagers holding spears. Their eyes were orange, and they began to point and swear at Leon and Ashley. Leon grabbed Ashley's arm and they began to sprint over the bridge.

"Quickly! Grab the drawer!" yelled Leon as he ran over to the his right, grabbing the bridge drawer. Ashley grabbed the left one and looked at Leon. "Turn!" he yelled. The bridge began to shake as they turned the cranks. The villagers noticed and increased their speed. "Faster!" Leon yelled. Ashley sped up, and soon the bridge was out of their reach. The villagers stared as the bridge finally became vertical, and then they turned their backs and began to walk down the hill. Leon bent over, panting and trying to catch his breath. Ashley walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"It was all you, you know," she said, giggling. Leon stopped, and then sighed. He laughed and then followed Ashley to the castle gates.

_**Ada**_

Ada watched as the gates opened and Leon and Ashley quickly walked through them, watching behind them in case if some Ganados would follow. Ada watched in silence as the closed. She averted her vision towards the pack of Ganados moving away from the castle. If she moved in now they or Leon wouldn't see her. She made her decision, and then pulled out her grapple gun. She aimed it at the torch beside the bridge, and pulled the trigger.

A hook went flying out of the gun, propelling itself towards the torch. It grabbed the metal and took hold. She pulled the trigger again, and then lurched herself over the massive gap and to the other side. She released the hook and it retracted back into the gun. Ada could smell gunpowder, and she could hear explosions. Leon was in trouble.

Ada quickly opened the gates and closed them behind her. The monks had already seen them and were now going after them with explosive firepower. Ada quickly pulled out her Punisher and ran forward, up the stairs. She quickly opened the door and then jogged around the corner when she saw Leon, crouching behind a pillar holding a sniper rifle. She caught her breath as adrenaline rushed into her heart. She heard the sound of the rifle go off.

"Come on Ashley!" he yelled. Ada peeked from behind the box and began to run after him. She holstered her weapon and pulled out her grapple gun. She aimed it at one of the catapults and pulled the trigger. In a second she was up there, and on top of the monk. She pulled out her gun and put him into submission.

She rolled behind the catapult and watched Leon approach the cannon house. She looked beside her, and saw the gate. He was a smart man. She could see Ashley pointing down the whole at the cannon. Ada suddenly saw a group of monks approaching from the side. She aimed and fired her weapon, three times.

_**Leon**_

_Three shots. _

Leon turned around and scanned the horizon. Who fired those shots? Behind him he saw three monks lying dead on the ground, and on their body was a laser sight, moving. He followed the direction of it, and he saw the shooter. Only for a moment, they made eye contact, and the shooter disappeared.

"HEY!" he yelled, running across the bridge. The shooter was gone, and wasn't showering himself. Leon swore angrily. He had been trying to help him.

"Leon, we've got to get this cannon up!" yelled Ashley from behind. Leon sighed, and then ran back after her. He turned the crank on the side of the hole and the cannon began to rise. It leveled with the tower, and Leon went to the front and looked inside the chamber. There was a cannon ball already loaded. He went around the back and saw the firing mechanism. Just like in the movies, he needed a light. He pulled out his handgun, and fired. The fuse lit and in two seconds a huge boom clapped the landscape. The gates that prevented them from entering the castle were down. Leon high-fived Ashley and they ran to the gates.

_**Ada**_

_Leon…you made it. _Ada stood up and watched him as he entered the castle. She crossed her arms, and flinched when her radio began to beep.

"Ada here."

"Ada this is Krauser. Where are you?" Ada smiled and began to pace.

"I'm at the castle waiting for you." Krauser sighed on the other line.

"I got held up. Saddler is suspecting something, which means you have to find the sample quickly."

"I've got someone finding it for me." Krauser had to laugh at this.

"Is it the American?"

"No, it is someone else."

"It doesn't matter, we need to finish the mission soon. I'll be in touch." Krauser signed off. Ada clipped her radio back on and looked down as she saw a man run through the gates. It was Luis Serra.

A/N: It has been a long time, but I am back. Review:D


	14. Forgotten

_**Plague of Darkness**_

_**By Dear Aden**_

**Luis**

_Where the hell are they! _

Luis ran through the wreckage made from the catapults. Doing this definantly wasn't his line of work. Luis Serra was a ladies man, not a running man. His gun also wasn't being very nice to him either. It had jammed twice when he was running from the villagers, almost costing him his arms. _No matter, _he thought egotistically, _Luis Serra can get out of any jam. _Suddenly, he heard voices ahead. He pulled out his Red 9 and walked up to the gate.

**Leon**

"Leon!" Leon turned and reached for his gun. He stopped, for it was Luis Serra. He smiled, and exhaled. It was good to see another survivor of this crisis.

"Luis!" he said happily. Luis waved, catching his breath.

"I've got something for you guys," he said, patting is clothing. He stopped, and looked behind him. "Oh shit! I must have dropped while I was running away from them!" Ashley stepped forward.

"Dropped what?" she asked. Luis looked up, and his gaze bore into Ashley's eyes.

"A drug that will stop your convulsions." Ashley put her hands up to her chest and looked down. "Look, I know you're both carriers. You've been coughing up blood, right?"

"Yeah…" admitted Leon.

"And you?" asked Luis. Ashley's arms fell to her sides.

"Yes." Luis turned around and swore angrily.

"Damnit, the eggs have hatched. We don't have much time." Leon walked up beside him.

"What are you talked about?" he asked.

"Let me go back and get it," said Luis, seeming to not hear Leon.

"Let me go with you!" pleaded Ashley, stepping beside Luis.

"No, you stay here with Leon. He is better with the ladies, I am sure." Luis began to walk away, his back turned, and shoulders hunched.

"Why are you-" Luis waved his hand, cutting him off.

"It…just makes me feel better. Let's just leave it at that." Luis turned the corner and went out of site. Leon heard the gate door open, and then close. Leon sighed. He knew that Luis was hiding something.

**Ada**

She jumped to the ground, and stood up.

"So Mr. Serra, hiding something?" Luis stopped, and turned around.

"What do you want?" Ada smirked, and walked towards him.

"Nothing. Where are you going?" Luis turned away from her as she walked up to him.

"I dropped something. I need to go get it." Ada smiled.

"Is it this?" She revealed a bottle of pills in her hand. Luis groaned and reached out for it. She moved out of the way.

"If you want these, you have to do something for me." Luis clenched his fists.

"_What?"_

"Oh…angry I see. Well…I want to know where the sample is. And I want you to get it for me." Luis sighed.

"The sample? Of what?" Ada smiled.

"You know what I'm talking about. I know a lot about you, Luis Serra. I'm not sure you want me to go over the details, but I know a hell of a lot about you. I also know that you know where the sample is. And I know you can get it for me."

"Even if I could, I'd die trying! Saddler carries the sample in his robe!" Ada turned around, in thought.

"I know a man inside. I can buy you some time to get the sample. How about that?"

"Fine. Give me the god damn pills then." Ada threw them over her shoulder, and Luis caught them. Ada turned and passed him an earpiece.

"Put this in your ear. We'll be in contact from now on. You'll need it if you want to survive. I know this place like the back of my hand. Ever been in here?"

Luis sighed.

"Once. With my grandfather. He was a caretaker in this castle. He showed me all its secrets. I forget them now though." Ada nodded.

"Make sure that once I tell you it's clear, you can get the sample. Does Saddler still trust you?" Luis nodded.

"Yes."

"Alright. Find Leon and give him the pills, quickly." Luis let out a small laugh.

"You feel something for Leon, don't you?" Ada turned.

"No."

Luis laughed, and then began to make his way back to the gate.

"I know someone in love when I see one, Miss Wong. We'll be in contact." Luis left through the gate. Ada stood there, for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she began to walk away.

**Leon**

The foyer of the castle was huge. Portraits hung on the walls, statues stood still, beginning to collect dust. Leon looked around, checking the place out. For this kind of place, it didn't seem so bad here. Suddenly a vile laughter rang out from above them. Leon's head shot up, and his hand went for his gun. Suddenly, a small little man came into view, laughing like a child.

He was small, seemed only twelve years old. He was wearing a blue hat which matched his old suit. He was dressed like a baron, Leon thought to himself.

"I was wondering when you would begin to notice us," laughed the man. His accent was thick with Spanish. Suddenly two big men appeared beside him. One was dressed in a red robe, the other in a black one. Their arms were folded, and they stood in silence, their eyes watching Leon. He felt as if they weren't human.

"Who are you!" spat Leon, turning his gaze away from the men.

"Me llamo Ramon Salazar the 8th Castellan of this magnificent

architecture. I have been honored with the prodigious power from the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you, my brethrens." Leon laughed at the small man.

"No thanks, bro!" he retaliated.

My my, we've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well being,

I suggest you surrender yourself and simply...become our hostage. Or Mr. Scott, you can give us the girl, since you're not worth a penny I'm afraid. You can die." Leon watched as the man turned around and walked away. The robed men stood staring at Leon for a moment, then turned around and walked after the man.

"I'm never turning into one of them! Never!" said Ashley, stepping away from Leon. She held her hands to her chest, very worried.

"Got that right," said Leon, "We'll find a cure."

A/N: Another update! It's spring break for me here so I'm just hanging out and mostly writing. Thanks for the support, review!


	15. His Own Agenda

Plague of Darkness

By Dear Aden

**A/N**: I'm back.

After Salazaar left, Leon moved to the other side of the room. There was a wooden door. He pressed his ear up against it, trying to listen to anything on the other side. He could hear people speaking Spanish- probably more of those bizarre monks. He withdrew his gun and then slowly opened the door. There was no one in sight.

One of the monks had prepared a tripwire. Leon could see it. He flicked the safety of the gun with his thumb, and then fired off a shot. The tripwire exploded, shattering vases and pots around it.

"Leon, there's a switch down there!" Leon diverted his attention to Ashley, and saw her pointing at some jail cell area. Leon walked up to the bars and stared down. He couldn't see anyone down there, but he could definantly see a switch. He walked around Ashley and checked the door. It was locked.

"Ashley, wait here," said Leon, "fill the six piece and scream if any of them come." Ashley nodded, withdrew the gun Leon and given her. He then jogged away quickly, when suddenly an axe sailed past his ear. He rolled out of the way and then creeped to the edge of what seemed like a sarcophagus, crouched in angst.

They were now speaking Spanish rapidly. Leon yanked a grenade from his belt, and pulled the pin. He threw it, and then waited for the explosion. It came, then groans of surprise, then blood and bodies everywhere. Leon charged forward until he had reached a dead end. There was nowhere to go.

He looked around when a painting had caught his eye. He had sworn the eyes had moved. He withdrew his gun and walked slowly towards it. A sparkle made his eyes tingle. He release that there was a key on the painting. He grabbed it, realizing it was the same size as the jail cell keyhole. He looked back up at the painting, but the eyes were gone.

**Ada**

_Shit…that was a close one._

Ada never liked small, squished corridors.

"Luis, are you sure you know where we're going?" she called ahead of herself. The reply came back uneasily.

"My grandfather built these passages and taught me them. I do know where we have to go, but I am afraid to meet the enemy. Come on now, quickly. We must get the sample."

Ada followed him, waving the cobwebs out of her face and moving as fast as she could. She was afraid. She was afraid that Krauser would screw up, and their cover would be blown. He was cutting it close enough meeting her at unsafe zones. Wesker was getting uneasy as well, but she couldn't call the shots.

"Here, this will take us to the Ballroom, Saddler should be there because it's a direct route from the Ballroom to the Island via a secret elevator." Ada nodded.

_All we need now, is the sample._

**Leon**

"Holy shit!" He rolled out of the way as the giant creature broke the chains that held it against the wall. Leon shot a look behind him as the door to freedom closed. He would have to destroy it. Leon aimed his gun at the monster's head and fired off eight rounds, but they only bounced off. Leon ran to the side as the creature swiped blindly again. Leon backed up as it almost "sniffed" the air. A huge ringing sound came out of nowhere and then suddenly the monster charged towards the sound. Leon jumped to the side and the creature its metal claws into the wall. That's when he saw the "thing" in its back.

Leon didn't think- he withdrew his knife and drove it deep into the thing, then twisted it. The thing splattered green blood, and the monster itself twisted in agony and let out a huge roar. It swung its claws around itself, but Leon ducked in time and rolled away.

He ran towards the other bell and then punched it. The creature went rigid for a moment and then charged towards the bell. He stabbed his claws into the wall again, and then began to try yanking them out. Leon drove the knife in deep again, twisting more this time. The thing splattered, and the monster screamed. Leon ran to the opposite wall and withdrew his pistol, sheathing his knife. The monster turned around, took a step towards him, and then fell down face first.

**Albert Wesker**

"I don't care how much shit Krauser is in Ada, I need you to clean up his mess! You've been in this with me since the beginning, and I will owe you everything for the recreation of Umbrella!" Silence.

"Alright. Call me once you've got results." The man hung up the phone and folded his hands, squeezing them, trying to get the blood circulation going.

Tonight, Albert Wesker had his own agenda.

He stood up, and turned away from the dozen computer monitors. All of them were monitoring Ada and Krauser's progress. He walked over to the kitchen of his small, New York apartment and began fixing himself some coffee. He was getting tired, but Ada or Krauser had not produced special results.

He made it quickly and then walked to his desk. There was a small block box to the left whch he picked up. He opened it, and on the inside there was a gun, a _Killer7_. He picked it up and put It inside his jacket pocket. He left the apartment and locked it.

Tonight, Wesker had his own agenda. Tonight, he was going to kill man named Chris Redfield.


	16. Capture

**Plague of Darkness**

**By Dear Aden**

**Leon**

Above them shined a giant metal object, almost looking like a beehive. Leon fell to the ground, regaining his breath. Blood was all over his shirt. Ashley had been cut by one of the parasite monster that exploded from a monk's head, and her leg was bleed because she had fallen on a broken vase. But, they were still alive.

After a few moments, Leon stood up again and tried to wipe off the blood from his shirt. No luck, it only made it worse. He helped Ashley up, and then they began to walk off in the direction of a hallway. Leon had scanned the room previously, and there didn't seem to be any other way out. They both made their ways to the hallway, when suddenly Ashley began to cough violently.

"Ashley, you okay?" asked Leon, reaching out for her. She pushed him away and began to run.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" She ran ahead. Leon ran after but stopped when suddenly a barricade rose in between them like lightning.

"Ashley, run!" pushed Leon. She began to sprint to the end of the hallway, and more barricades rose, missing her by inches. She reached the back wall and leaned on it, trying to stay as far back as possible. Suddenly, three restrains came out of the wall and locked her to the wall.

"LEON!" she screamed. The wall began to rumble, kicking up dust. Then the wall turned, and Ashley was gone.

"Don't worry Ashley, I'm coming for ya!"

**Ada**

She watched Leon from above. He swore angrily and kicked the bars. _Poor Leon, _she thought. He pulled out his shotgun and made his way into the Sewers. After the door had closed, she jumped down onto the ground and then began to make her way to the barricades. She took out her gun and shot a vase on the side. A moved the broken pieces out of the way, revealing a switch. She pressed it and the barricade went down. She walked over slowly and reached down and picked up Ashley's necklace that she had dropped.

Ada put it in her pocket and then walked over to a painting beside the wall where Ashley had been. She took out her knife and cut through it. There was a small passage behind it. She climbed through, sure that it would lead her to where Ashley was being held.

She arrived on the other side of the passage and then she jumped out. Sure enough, Ashley was on trapped against the wall, but surrounded by Monks. Ada pulled out her weapon and shot two of them in the back of their heads. The rest of them turned, one shooting a fiery bolt at her. She ducked as the bolt smacked the vase behind her. She holstered her gun and withdrew her knife. She punched the red-robed monk and stuck her knife through his mouth. Blood poured out everywhere. She snatched the knife back and then slashed the knees of another monk, and then back kicked the one behind her.

She withdrew her gun and then fired three shots into the head of the red-robed monk. He fell to the ground dead. No parasite monster. The final one had been killed. Ada turned to look Ashley in the eyes, and Ashley's eyes were trained on Ada, not daring to blink.

"My name is Ada Wong… I'm not here to hurt you Ashley. I'm here to warn you." Ashley didn't say anything, but Ada could tell she was listening discreetly. "There is a man named Jack Krauser who may kill Leon. Krauser is working for Lord Saddler, the leader of this place. Find me after Leon comes and sets you free. I'll be near here… Now I have to go find Leon." With that, Ada pulled out her grapple gun, and shot up to the second landing.

**Leon**

Leon's boots were soaked, and sopping wet with muddy sewage water. He trudged through, trying to find some hopes of draining the water that blocked his exit. He almost tried to call Hunnigan to get her to send him the blue prints, but then he realize Saddler was blocking his communications. Suddenly he stopped. He could hear brother somewhere behind him. He turned, and saw a hole in the ceiling that was letting moonlight through. Suddenly, he saw some sort of insect crawl from the whole and land. It seemed to look at him, as Leon could not see any eyes on the monster. Then, it ran towards him. As it left the moonlight, it became invisible.

Leon jumped to the side and fired two rounds from his shotgun. He heard an inhuman scream as the shots found their target. For a moment, it reappeared. It clawed at its face, and then turned towards him. Leon pulled out his TMP, with his shotgun in the other hand, and began to fire the TMP. The small projectiles stung the beast, temporarily stunning it. Leon holstered the TMP once more and took out his knife. He ran towards the insect as it began to run towards Leon. He dived for it, and drew his knife. As they crossed, Leon stabbed the knife into the creature's neck. He fell into a roll and withdrew his handgun.

The creature writhed and screamed, and then fell into the pool of sewage that blocked Leon's path. Reddish green blood began to ooze from the creature's corpse, filled with innards. Leon fought the urge to gag. He surveyed the area and found a path. He quickly entered the small hallway. There were bars all over the place. He realized that this must have been the dungeon of the castle. There were cells. He could see torture equipment inside of them, with beds for the prisoners to sleep on, and much more.

He wondered how long this castle had been here. Once he moved to the end of the hall, he went into this small alcove. Inside it was a pumping station. He pulled the lever, and then the water that blocked the exit began to drain. Suddenly, behind him, he heard the same sound the creature had made. Leon ejected the clip in his pistol, and loaded in a fresh one. He ran out, and gave them hell.

**Wesker**

The hum of the Mercedes calmed him to an extent. He eyed the silenced nine millimeter that lay in the passenger seat hungrily. Albert Wesker was about to finish the man who had condemned him into hiding. If Wesker had killed Chris Redfield, then the situation with the Umbrella Corporation would be an entirely different story. Wesker would own a nice mansion on Miami Beach in Florida, and he would be living in the life of luxury.

Wesker slowed down to let two women pass. They were running. Wesker watched them as the crossed the road. He lightly pressed the gas and began to drive once more. Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated. He unclipped it from his belt and shot a look at it. It was an unknown number.

"Hello."

"Wesker, this is Krauser. Ada is out of control. The American agent, Leon, is still alive. She is protecting him. Let me take care of him Albert, we need to- "

"Krauser, I have told Ada to watch the rookie cop, in hopes that he will make things easier for all of us. I would highly suggest you back of for now, and go in for the kill when I tell you," he lied smoothly.

"I've sent you field data for the Plaga. Have you not received it yet?" Wesker swore under his breath. He slowed the car down to a stop.

"No, I've left the lab."

"Well get back, you need to analyze the results, and believe me, what I found out, you will not regret." Wesker swore and closed the phone. He threw it into the seat beside him, and spun the car around. He geared into first and then shot off into the night. Redfield would have to wait.

**A/N: **Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you very much for the reviews, and here is the update you have long been waiting for. Please check out Project Salvation as well if you have the chance.


End file.
